Twilight: IPod Shuffle Challenge
by Completely Dipendente
Summary: 5 Songs. 5 Short Stories. Read inside for all the gory deatils lol.


**This, my friends, is my I-pod shuffle challenge. There is some darn strange stuff on my I-Pod, so bear with me if we get something completely stupid. If you've not seen one of these before, it's fairly simple, I put my I-pod on shuffle, then I make up a short story, that fits the song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the story; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. You can finish a sentence, but that's it! **

**I'm doing 5 rather than 10, as I have a feeling I would end up getting something weird and wonderful if I do too many =P**

_**Song 1=Love Shy(Thinking about you), Platinum**_

_**Ok, so this is during Twilight, after Bella has just met Jake, when he told her about the legends. She's just gone home (to Google Vampires =P) and he's still at the beach =).**_

_**Jake POV**_

Man, she's pretty. Pretty! Is that the best you can do Jake? Pretty. She's just...Wow. And to think, she's probably seen me in a diaper. Oh god, this is all kinds of screwed up. Why didn't I just say something; tell her she looked nice, ask her out even...

Embry's voice pulled me out of my trance 'Jake? You alright? You look a bit...' Gutted? Pathetic? Not good enough to be drooling after some girl I've hardly spoken to? 'Weird.'

'I'm just...' Gutted? Pathetic? Not good enough to be drooling after some girl I hardly know? I shook my head. Snap out of it, Jacob. Just a girl. Just a girl. Just a girl. 'Nah, I'm fine. It's nothing.' just a pretty girl...

_**Song 2=Heartbeat, Scouting For Girls.**_

**This one will be...Before Twilight. A bit of a mickey take. Jessica is lusting over Edward.**

**Jess POV**

Look at him. Hotness personified. My heart does all it can to launch itself out of my ribcage when I see him. Breath, Jess. Just stand up and go and talk to him. Legs shaking like jelly. Going to fall over and look like a fool. No, too scary. Sit back down. He's running his fingers through his hair!! My heart can't take this pressure. He's looking at me! He's looking over; Do something! Wink. No, to obvious. Fiddle with your hair. Oh. My. God. He's smiling at me!!

_**(Damn, the song finished! =( )**_

_**Song 3=I Don't believe you, Pink **_

_**I Love this song, it's beautiful and it always reminds me of when Edward tells Bella he's leaving in New Moon. It's a bit OOC, this story, because she does believe him, but for this story, she refuses to believe he's leaving. **_

_**Bella's POV**_

I took a breath in. It sounded ragged and it's stinging my throat. Tears are pouring from my eyes, staining my shirt, but I'm passed caring. How can a year of telling someone you love them, telling them they mean as much to you as you do to them, how can all that change over night. He's going, and, no doubt, taking me with him. Not literally -I can only wish he was-, but he may as well be. _It's like one of those bad dreams where you can't wake up_. He turned to leave and I shook my head. Fooling around. A sick joke. No. Don't leave. What sort of sick, twisted joke is this? No. It's not true. He turned back around as I fell to my knees. 'No, stop. I don't believe you. No.' My voice broke, as did my heart. No. Edward's leaving. The cruel voice in the back of my head taunted. Leaving. No. No, he can't be. He Loves me. I Love him. No. I Love him. No...

_**Song 4=I have a Dream, Abba/Mamma Mia Cast**_

_**Right, I think this is an EmmettxRose story, because we don't hear enough of them and I love them =D. Before Twilight, when Emmett first sees Rose and, if the song is long enough, when Rose first sees Emmett.**_

**Emmett POV**

Heaven. I Must be in Heaven. How else would I end up in this blindingly gorgeous angel's arms. This is the stuff of dreams. My Angel leant down and breathed in, 'Oh, you smell as good as you look.' she said, smiling. Conciousness is evading me now. But I must stay awake. What if the angel disappears? I opened my mouth to tell her just how amazing she is, but the blackness appeared. Man, this is shitty timing; just about to tell a girl/angel you think you love her, and then you pass out. I Love you, my angel...

**Rosalie POV**

I thought there was no hope. Then I saw him. Lying on the floor half dead. Mauled by a bear. Makes you sick; they always pick the nice ones. I went over, trying to save the poor sap, half mad he was; murmuring about angels. I picked him up, cradled him to me. And to think, I didn't believe in love at first sight. This was more than love, more a compulsion, like I had no choice but to help him. No choice but to fall madly in love. And I thought this guy was mad; listen to me! I had a dream. Love, - real love - and children. Maybe, because I can't have the children, I can have the love, only twice as strong. Or maybe the smell of the blood is sending me crazy. But who knows, fate works in funny ways...

_**Song 5:The Witchdoctor, Cartoons DK.**_

_**Oh God. I told you I had some weird stuff on here!! Right, well, this one's going to have to be a story with Carlisle in, isn't it!! This is Edward talking to Carlisle, when he first meets Bella, and he wants to leave. Going to be completely stupid, I'm afraid. By the way, this will make more sense if you listen to the song =P.**_

'So, What should I do, Carlisle?'

'So, you think you love her?'

'Yeah.'

'And you don't think she loves you back?'

'...That's what I said.'

Carlisle put his papers down on his desk, 'Well, Edward, you want my advice?'

'Yes! For crying out loud! Just tell me what to do!!'

'Ooh-Ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang.' Carlisle said, slowly and calmly.

Edward shook his head in disbelief, 'I should What?!'

'Ooh-Ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang. Ooh-Ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang.' He sang it this time.

'Ok Carlisle...Whatever you say.' Edward said, backing out of Carlisle's office, then turning and speeding away. Carlisle carried on singing to himself; 'Ooh-Ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang.'


End file.
